Fall
by ShotGlassNo13
Summary: Mukuro arrives in a new Hell. He likes it. 6918.


**Theme**: Mukuro/Kyouya—fall; "singing a lullaby to the stars."

Going through Hell was like falling down an abyss in slow motion.

Objects of curiosity passed by harmlessly, creatures of all sizes did nothing but cast wary looks, the lack of light promised despair and hopelessness, chills gripped and held on until frost and immobility emerged.

But for one who had gone through it six times, like Rokudou Mukuro, it was like a pleasant stroll in the park, completely undaunted by the atmosphere. Almost as if he was returning home after a long vacation, greeting familiar friends, or just sitting in the plains and snickering at the tragic screams of newcomers that never made it like he did. He liked Hell, where nothing bothered him and he could rest in peace. If anything, he might even look forward to another visit after his sixth.

He just did not expect it so soon, and that it would be entirely different.

This one was particularly cold even to his bones. Pain was actually experienced, coming from all directions, but avoidable if he could help it. Only one creature lived there, and it was a beast in the form of a bird. A very vicious bird.

Fortunately for Mukuro, the beast was easily tamed the first time round. Victory to him and his experiences.

But it was not over.

Hell only invited him more often, and he gladly took the bait. Every time he stepped in, the same beast only charged at him with more ferocity, more caution. Sometimes he left with minimal injury, sometimes with more. For all the time, he left with the satisfaction that he was getting accustomed to this creature's antics, like a ringleader to his lion.

Like so, he was growing fond of the lion too.

After a while, he began leaving with the following words behind him, "Thank you for accompanying me through Hell. See you very soon."

It was like he knew he would return again. As if dates had been set prior to each visit, unlike the first Hell which was more unpredictable. Mukuro liked this different Hell though. Not falling, but walking on solid ground. Cold, but just enough to be mistaken as the fall season. Dark, but always brighter towards the end of his time there. An actual companion who minded him, and only him.

And like a lion to its master, Mukuro thought that this companion, the beast, might be growing fond of him too.

"Perhaps one day you would like to come out of Hell with me."

The beast snarled, but did not move. It was covered in injuries, which Mukuro was guilty of, but he was the same too. At least this allowed him to lie down next to it without fear of getting his head bitten off or face clawed at. He brushed his hand down its soft black head, smiling up at the dark velvet sky.

"There are things outside this world too, you know. Like stars." He reached towards the sky, fingers forward as if trying to grab. "Countless of them, blinking at you from light years away, sparkling like diamonds in the sky." He chuckled in amusement. "Heard of that nursery rhyme?"

He received a growl in response. He shrugged, unfazed. "I would sing it for you, if it weren't so childish. Perhaps a different song...but only if you accept my invitation to the world above."

There was a short moment of silence before the answer came, soft as it could get: "I'm not going anywhere."

Mukuro kept his disappointment down, and instead got up to hover over the beast, peering into its obsidian eyes. They looked like stars on their own, shining brilliantly somewhere in the darkness.

Equally unreachable.

Another chuckle as he ran a finger down its jawline slowly and tenderly. "Pity. That's okay. I can wait. Meanwhile, I can sing to you instead." He placed a chaste kiss on the lips, pulling away just as quickly to avoid any oncoming bite. "As long as you let me keep coming for you, Hibari Kyouya."

The beast stared at him for the longest time. Then he heaved an exasperated sigh, turning his head away. "Stupid. I'm the one who's been bringing you here, isn't it?"

The corner of Mukuro's lips raised a little higher. "And you will keep inviting me?"

Hibari seethed. "This is _my_ Hell, Rokudou Mukuro. You will not escape until I bite you to death."

And this was when he decided that this bird was the only reason he liked this Hell. Mukuro pressed his forehead lightly against Hibari's, smile still evident. "I will gladly stay then."

_Until you respond to my song, my little skylark._


End file.
